DEATH literally takes a Halliwell
by Korzy potterwell
Summary: Just my take on the thoughts and feelings of Prue's death and Paige's arrival.
1. Piper

DEATH literally takes a Halliwell.

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Piper**_

 _ **The Manor:**_

 _ **Prue and Piper had just walked in with Doctor Griffiths trailing behind them while they talked. He became agitated that they were ignoring him and began to panic at some of the phrases he was catching in their conversation.**_

 _ **"What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?" He shouted pissed and afraid.**_

 _ **"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said trying to be patient with the man's outburst.**_

 _ **"They?" He semi yelled confused.**_

 _ **"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin." She said rather calmly. Piper gave Prue a look.**_

 _ **"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He said looking around while laughing.**_

 _ **"O-o-okay, Dr**_ _ **Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."**_

 _ **She stopped.**_

 _ **Piper looked at her "What?" Wondering the cause of her sister's sudden silence.**_

 _ **"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? Phoebe, are you there?" Prue called out to her sister but there was no reply.**_

 _ **A tornado of wind twists through the front door.**_

 _ **"Phoebe, where are you?" Prue shouted as tornado came flying towards them.**_

 _ **The tornado knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder struck somehow, before the tornado stopped and grey figure stood there.**_

 _ **This was no doubt a demon. This was Shax. The Source's assassin. One of the most feared demons in the underworld.**_

 _ **"Dear god." Dr Griffiths said in pure terror whilst backing up.**_

 _ **"No!" Prue screamed.**_

 _ **Prue got up off the floor and pushed Dr Griffiths out of the way. Meanwhile Shax had thrown an aerokinetic blast at Prue and she literally crashed straight through the wall.**_

 _ **"Prue!" Piper yelled.**_

 _ **Piper got up too but Shax was too quick and threw an aerokinetic blast at her, sending her crashing through the remainder of the wall.**_

 _ **Shax then turned to Dr Griffiths.**_

 _ **"What are you?" The Doctor asked shocked and terrified.**_

 _ **"The end." Shax replied in a deep malevolent voice.**_

 _ **He threw an aerokinetic blast at Dr Griffiths and he crashed through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.**_

"Huhhhhhhh"

Piper woke up panting and sweating. She was alone in her bed. It wasn't always the case but occasionally Piper would wake up to find Leo gone.

It wasn't a shock. Leo had other charges around the world and if they needed him she wouldn't stop him from going to them.

However this was one of those moments where she needed her husband. She had dreamt about Prue once again and it would only get worse every time.

It had been two weeks since Prue's death and a week since they met their half sister Paige and Reconstituted the Power of three.

"Le..." She started but stopped.

She couldn't do it. She loved her husband but there was that little voice inside her head that told her why she couldn't call for him.

'He's part of the reason she's dead. You love a man who helped kill your sister. He condemned her to her death. Great husband.' The voice said sniggering inside her head.

"SHUT UP!" Piper screamed.

Her hands flew up and the mirror on her dresser exploded.

Piper sat there in the dark for a few second breathing heavily. A moment later Phoebe ran in.

"Piper what happened?" Phoebe said going into attack mode and looking around the room for imminent danger.

Piper just stared at Phoebe. The action reminded her all the more of Prue. It was the sort of thing she did as the older sister. Now Piper was the eldest. Now she had gained another one.

"Piper?" Phoebe said coming forward. She was about to sit on the bed.

"I'm fine Phoebe I had bad dream and blew up my mirror there are no demons in my room." She slightly irritated though Phoebe couldn't work out.

"Piper!" Phoebe said again.

"Phoebe I would like to go back to sleep. Please respect that and get out." Piper said rather harsh.

Phoebe was shocked that her sister would talk to her like this.

"Ok Piper we will talk in the morning. Goodnight" She said and left the room while closing the door.

Piper felt bad. She didn't want to take her frustration out on Phoebe. She didn't deserve that but part of her couldn't help it. Part of her blamed Phoebe for her older sister's death.

Piper tried to deny it but ultimately it crept right back in. She hated herself for it. What kind of a sister blamed her little sister for their other sister's death?

What kind of sister was she?

She honestly hated these feeling that had been there since she woke up to see Leo, over her and Phoebe crying over her dead body with Cole standing behind her two weeks ago but she couldn't help it.

Prue would have never died if Phoebe didn't go to the underworld with Leo. Prue would never had died if Phoebe hadn't just vanquished Cole when she found out he was Belthazor. Prue would have never died if phoebe hadn't read the spell to receive their powers.

There it was, she had thought it. She couldn't take back the thought. It was a thought that would stay hers for eternity. She would never tell her sister or husband this devastating thought. It would stay with her and only her forever.

It would be a scratch she could never itch.

A poison that would take it's toll on her body slowly devouring and withering up her organs and eating away at her brain as she would feign smiles to the replacement of the their older sister.

Could she do it?.

No it wouldn't be the same. She was not her. Piper didn't even want to believe she was her sister. She wasn't not really. She was a perfect stranger if even that.

Paige didn't grow with them. She didn't know what they were like. She had no clue of the things they had achieved in their life especially with Prue.

Now she was supposed to learn and bond with her sisters to take out the source?

That was something that would need Prue not Paige, Prue.

No one else would have her strength and even though Prue would not be powerful enough to take on the source by herself she would be the one to lead the power of three into glory as they kicked the source's ass.

That wouldn't happen now because Prue was dead and buried in the ground and she wasn't coming back. Her place had already been taking by a newbie who had no idea what was out there and had to learn the three years worth of magic they knew. Learn how to control her powers. Take on the source and balance a normal life.

They would be dead within a week.

'Dammit Leo why would you pick the wrong sister. Why pick me? Prue was the strongest.'

The strongest was now gone and she would haft to be that now. Strong like Prue.

smart like Prue. Capable like Prue. Amazing like Prue.

How?

There was still the fact that the source and other demons would come after them.

Demons the sons of bitches. Shax was dead but it still didn't ease her pain. Prue was still dead because evil killed her.

A demon killed her.

A demon that didn't care. None of them ever did. The evil bastards got away with murder as perusal.

She would show them. She would make it clear that they chose the wrong witches to mess with. She would vanquish the lot of them. Or at least every stinking demon that touch the surface of San Francisco.

She would give the source and the demons a clear message.

 _ **Halliwell's fight back.**_

Piper slowly laid back down. Tomorrow some pent up anger would be released and San Francisco would be a little safer.

For now she would sleep. She had a big day a head of her tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know Piper wasn't that hard on Phoebe but I really wanted to show Piper's struggle the most with Prue's death and her feelings her Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Phoebe

DEATH literally takes a Halliwell.

AN: The perspectives are not gonna continue from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Phoebe**_

 _ **The Manor:**_

 _ **Prue and Piper had just walked in with Doctor Griffiths trailing behind them while they talked. He became agitated that they were ignoring him and began to panic at some of the phrases he was catching in their conversation.**_

 _ **"What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?" He shouted pissed and afraid.**_

 _ **"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said trying to be patient with the man's outburst.**_

 _ **"They?" He semi yelled confused.**_

 _ **"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin." She said rather calmly. Piper gave Prue a look.**_

 _ **"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He said looking around while laughing.**_

 _ **"O-o-okay, Dr**_ _ **Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."**_

 _ **She stopped.**_

 _ **Piper looked at her "What?" Wondering the cause of her sister's sudden silence.**_

 _ **"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? Phoebe, are you there?" Prue called out to her sister but there was no reply.**_

 _ **A tornado of wind twists through the front door.**_

 _ **"Phoebe, where are you?" Prue shouted as tornado came flying towards them.**_

 _ **The tornado knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder struck somehow, before the tornado stopped and grey figure stood there.**_

 _ **This was no doubt a demon. This was Shax. The Source's assassin. One of the most feared demons in the underworld.**_

 _ **"Dear god." Dr Griffiths said in pure terror whilst backing up.**_

 _ **"No!" Prue screamed.**_

 _ **Prue got up off the floor and pushed Dr Griffiths out of the way. Meanwhile Shax had thrown an aerokinetic blast at Prue and she literally crashed straight through the wall.**_

 _ **"Prue!" Piper yelled.**_

 _ **Piper got up too but Shax was too quick and threw an aerokinetic blast at her, sending her crashing through the remainder of the wall.**_

 _ **Shax then turned to Dr Griffiths.**_

 _ **"What are you?" The Doctor asked shocked and terrified.**_

 _ **"The end." Shax replied in a deep malevolent voice.**_

 _ **He threw an aerokinetic blast at Dr Griffiths and he crashed through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.**_

"Huhhhhhhh"

Phoebe woke up sweating and panting. She was in her bed alone. Cole wasn't always with her. He still had demonic bounty hunters with her so he would make sure until they vanquished the source that they could sleep in the same bed. That meant he was either sleeping in a cloaked location or he was in the underworld vanquishing demons.

She understood that it was requirement to be safe but it was moments like this where she needed Cole.

' _ **Do you need him? Or is it a silly little girl crush that made you fight your own blood and eventually help spill it'**_

She took the mug that was on her desk and threw at the wall. She looked at the wall for a few seconds before the tears began to form down her face.

Just then Piper came in the room with her hands fixed and ready to blow up a the target who was threatening her little sister.

"Phoebe what's wrong? What happened?" Piper said whilst looking around the room.

She just stared at Piper. It was an action that Prue would do and Piper would follow behind her ready to freeze. Now she could blow up but the action didn't suit her. It was an action reserved for Prue. For her eldest sister who was now dead. Who had now been replaced with their little sister.

Piper had noticed the tears that were streaming down her sisters face. Instantly Piper went into the big sister mode. She climbed onto the bed and held her while Phoebe continued to sob. Piper didn't speak. She didnt need to. She knew why she was crying so she just let Phoebe cry. It had been possibly 5 minutes or more before she began to calm down and only the tiniest of sobs escaped her lips.

Piper was still holding her while Phoebe leaned into her.

"It was my fault." Phoebe said quietly in a shaky voice.

Phoebe still had her face burrowed in Piper's chest so Phoebe hadn't seen Piper's response.

Piper had given Phoebe a strange look which held sympathy and guilt. She clearly agreed with Phoebes assessment.

"Phoebe that's not true." Piper said in a soothing voice.

"Yes it is. I was the one that called for our powers. I was the one who had the premonition and I was the one who wasn't there when you needed me most and I took Leo away from both of you for my own needs and now Prue is dead because of that." She said moving from Piper's grip. The tears starting to flow more.

Piper secretly wanted to say she was right but couldn't do it. This was her little sister who needed her help.

"Phoebe it is not your fault. Everything happens for a reason whether we like it or not. You may have called for our Powers but it wad our destiny. Besides look how many opportunities we have had to get rid of our powers. We could of but we didn't and even when did they came back anyway. Prue shouldn't of died but it was her time. Yeah those things happened but it wasn't your fault. I would of done the same thing if it was Leo. Prue would of done the same thing if it was Andy god rest his soul. You did the right thing. It means one less demon to deal with and he's doing good. Besides it wasn't you who got caught on camera. Your not the one whose whitelighter chose you to live because he loved you." Piper said lowering her gaze.

Piper didn't actually remember this piece of information. Phoebe had heard but was in the underworld. Leo after all of them had calmed down had told them what happened before time was reversed. He told them how magic had been exposed by Prue , Piper and Shax and Piper had been shot and originally died. When Leo came back he attempted to heal Prue but healing two at once was a limit if both were on the brink of death. So ultimately he chose Piper to save.

"Piper!" Phoebe said with sad sympathy.

"The point is that apparently the whole situation was a sign that one sister was gonna die. Myself Prue wasn't careful to keep exposure under wraps and that what happened so stop doing blame game and be on your charmed game tomorrow." Piper said more harsh then intended. Bringing up the exposure thing was more guilt than she could handle.

"What?" Phoebe said with her red eyes.

"Paige isn't ready to fight the source and its not gonna be long before demons and the source attack again. We don't have enough time to teach her so were gonna show demons that we are still strong as the power of two." Piper said determinedly

"But Piper were not the power of two. Paige can be taught we just haft to convince her." Phoebe said not liking Pipers plan one bit.

"You convince her. I'm gonna vanquish demons that if they get the chance will try to vanquish us. Goodnight Phoebe." Piper said rude and left the room.

The conversation didn't really go well. Piper probably agreed with her own judgement but for her sake she had blamed her self, Prue and Leo too. That made her upset. The worst part was she agreed with Piper.

It was partly their fault too. It was Prue who went chasing after Shax. Piper who exposed magic and Leo who chose Piper.

There it was. The thoughts she didn't want to think. There was heavy blame on herself but she wasn't alone in the fault and apparently Piper thought it too. It was horrible thought.

What kinda if sister did that make her?

How could she pretend to be strong and a good big sister to Paige if she was a horrible person. Blaming her sisters and brother in law for Prue's death.

Not everyone had to be blamed but ultimately they did. Prue had fault. Piper had fault. She had fault. Leo had fault. Through her Cole had fault. Even Paige had fault.

Piper was right. The situation just showed that one Halliwell was gonna die and probably to make room for the new sister. It was clear that one sister was not meant to take on the source but Paige was. That sister turned out to be Prue When she was the strongest of them all. That made no sense.

If she had just vanquished Cole from the beginning maybe none of this would be happening. Or maybe all of it would be happening and just in different way.

God all of this was so messed up.

Why did life haft to go like this?

How were they gonna take on the source without Prue? She was sure Paige would come into her own once she had been trained up but they were far from that point. Would Paige be anything like Prue? Would she be able to do the things that Prue could do? Would she be able to live up to the reputation of Prue Halliwell? She doubted it.

There was also the questions of how was she gonna be a big sister? She was doubting her baby sister right now. Who she hadn't even bothered to make contact with who had just found out she was a witch and was confused.

How was she gonna be like Prue if she couldn't even sort out her own life? was She had no job a half demon boyfriend and now she would haft be the mediator between Piper and Paige because she clearly didn't like her and although she wasn't like Prue, Paige definitely had the Halliwell attitude.

She had always been the baby and now she wasn't. Just like that. Her oldest sister had died and now her baby sister was in a sense had been born. Now she was the middle sister. She couldn't be the baby anymore. She had to worry about things now. Not that she didn't before but it was different now. She couldn't be carefree like before. Not worry so much. The carefree attitude got her sister killed.

She had to be worried. Piper had become the big sister and now she wanted to chase demons. Prue would have something to say about that. She had gained a new sister and altgough she would know how to be nice she wouldn't know how to deal with the situation and bond with her. Prue would know what to do.

God how she missed her sister. She missed her being the first one up and making coffee but would wait until Piper made breakfast. She missed her quirkiness that developed over the years. She would even pay to have her shout at her again.

She would now haft to be strong because sooner or later Piper would break down and Paige would need at least one supportive sister. So she would cry now let all her pain out now because tomorrow she would be strong and until they did train Paige I guess she didn't really have a choice but to give the demons a message. She would be cautious instead of reckless. Something she was sure Piper would be. She would ask Cole for help. They would help Piper fight the demons she wanted to go after. They would give the source a message.

' _ **Even in death they were strong.'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Paige

DEATH literally takes a Halliwell.

AN: Paige's one will be different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Paige**_

 _ **The Manor:**_

 _ **Prue and Piper had just walked in with Doctor Griffiths trailing behind them while they talked. He became agitated that they were ignoring him and began to panic at some of the phrases he was catching in their conversation.**_

 _ **"What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?" He shouted pissed and afraid.**_

 _ **"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said trying to be patient with the man's outburst.**_

 _ **"They?" He semi yelled confused.**_

 _ **"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin." She said rather calmly. Piper gave Prue a look.**_

 _ **"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He said looking around while laughing.**_

 _ **"O-o-okay, Dr**_ _ **Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."**_

 _ **She stopped.**_

 _ **Piper looked at her "What?" Wondering the cause of her sister's sudden silence.**_

 _ **"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? Phoebe, are you there?" Prue called out to her sister but there was no reply.**_

 _ **A tornado of wind twists through the front door.**_

 _ **"Phoebe, where are you?" Prue shouted as tornado came flying towards them.**_

 _ **The tornado knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder struck somehow, before the tornado stopped and grey figure stood there.**_

 _ **This was no doubt a demon. This was Shax. The Source's assassin. One of the most feared demons in the underworld.**_

 _ **"Dear god." Dr Griffiths said in pure terror whilst backing up.**_

 _ **"No!" Prue screamed.**_

 _ **Prue got up off the floor and pushed Dr Griffiths out of the way. Meanwhile Shax had thrown an aerokinetic blast at Prue and she literally crashed straight through the wall.**_

 _ **"Prue!" Piper yelled.**_

 _ **Piper got up too but Shax was too quick and threw an aerokinetic blast at her, sending her crashing through the remainder of the wall.**_

 _ **Shax then turned to Dr Griffiths.**_

 _ **"What are you?" The Doctor asked shocked and terrified.**_

 _ **"The end." Shax replied in a deep malevolent voice.**_

 _ **He threw an aerokinetic blast at Dr Griffiths and he crashed through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.**_

"Huhhhhhhh"

Paige woke up panting and sweating. She was in her bedroom which had once been Prue's. She had just dreamt about the day Prue died. She knew it was because she had seen the memory.

It had been a whole year and two days since Prue had been dead.

Three days ago they had been met by the angel of destiny who had given them the choice whether they wanted to stay witches. They had encountered a witch hunter saved a fellow witch and encountered Cole again. On the 17th they had all gone to the mausoleum where Prue's grave was. Paige felt honoured that she had been allowed to come. Prue was her sister too but she had never met her and didn't grieve over a perfect stranger. She had been jealous of her and amazed about the things she had achieved as a witch.

She did wish she could of met Prue. It was hard to fill her shoes but she did her best. She always knew that her sisters compared her to Prue but she could only hope that one of these days she could be seen as Paige and not the replacement Prue.

So much had happened in the last year that she couldn't really focus on the her inferiority complex towards Prue. It was there but not as much. However ever since the source, Cole as the source and the source's heir had been vanquished it had now come to her in full blast.

She wanted to be like Prue and eventually better. Her reputation amazed her. Paige had decided that she wanted to concentrate on magic like Prue had. She wanted to be a great witch. Especially since their was a baby on the way.

On the date of Prue's anniversary the angel of destiny had come back and told Piper that she was pregnant. The day had been a different but eventful.

Wake up. Go to the cemetery. Go to work. Go home. Find out there's a baby. Celebrate.

It was now late into the hours of the 19th why on earth had she dreamt about Prue. She didn't realise that she would get emotional about the dream. She didn't know Prue but there she was letting silent tears flow from her eyes at seeing her older sisters death. After celebrating about the baby Piper had said that it was gonna be a girl. Paige had asked how she knew and Piper had told them they had been to future before hand and had seen her with Prue.

Paige had been spiked with jealousy. She didn't want to feel like that but Prue had got to see Pipers daughter and she hadn't. They had got to go to future but she didn't. She had got to grow with them and she didn't.

There it was. The thoughts that she didn't want to think but she had. Her oldest sister was dead but she was being a Jealous cow. Yesterday she had the day off but Piper and Phoebe didn't and Leo was with other charges.

Paige had decided she would study the book of shadows. She instantly found some spells that Prue had wrote.

The animal conjuring spell

The to astral projection spell

The enhance your powers spell

And the room/space memory spell.

There were a couple others too but these ones intrigued her the most. The memory spell worked with location instead of a person. She wanted to see what Pipers daughter looked like but she didn't manage to get it. She had seen several memories including Prue's death.

So there she was crying over woman she had no connection to other than the fact that she was her dead sister who she had never met and in everyone else's eyes had just replaced. She wasn't original.

She had been such a great witch and she often wondered if she had been alive would Paige had ever learned about all of this. Paige had suspected that they were her sisters when she went looking for her birth mother but never had the courage to talk to them. She wish she had maybe she would of gotten to know Prue. Maybe Piper wouldn't had been so rough on her. Maybe three sisters hounding Phoebe would of made her vanquish Cole ages ago. Maybe three sisters being around would of saved Prue and Dr Griffiths Or maybe none of that would of happened and this was all wishful thinking.

This was always the case with Paige second guessing herself and comparing herself to Prue. Paige now was just angry. Instantly the alarm on her draw was covered in orbs and went flying into the wall.

She sat there for few seconds just contemplating. A moment later Piper and Phoebe came running into the room. Both ready to fight the evil that had entered their home.

"Paige are you ok?" Piper asked in concern.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked looking around the room.

Paige just looked at them. It made her think of one of the memories she had seen in the spell. One where Phoebe had been fighting a demon by herself and Prue and Piper came to her rescue.

Phoebe and Piper saw the look on her face and both came onto the bed and hugged her. They both wasn't sure what brought on the water works. It wasn't Paige's style at least not usually.

Paige had been an independent child for as long as she could remember. It wasn't something that would change and it was something she would never forget but it was moments like this that made her thankful she had sisters to depend on. Sisters who would have her back.

Her body didn't wrack and shake like how Phoebe or Piper would. Paige always shed silent tears when she cried which wasn't often but this time the event had got to her. The event that brought her and her sisters together. Prue's death.

"Paige tell us what's wrong." Phoebe asked while Piper rubbed circles in her back.

"Do you guys hate me?" Paige asked in soft sad voice.

"Why would we... Paige don't be silly of course we don't why would you even think that?" Piper said confused why her sister would even ask that kind of question.

"When Leo and I went back to the past he said that it was my destiny to be save by magic so that I could do great things with it." Paige started.

"And you have Sweetie. You've done amazing things." Phoebe said.

"So why do I feel like my destiny is the reason why Prue doesn't have one anymore?" Paige said and lowered her gaze.

"Oh sweetie." Phoebe said and hugged her even tighter.

Piper just looked at her for a moment a year ago she probably would of thought the same thing. The circumstances were a bit too much for her to handle. Their sister had just died then demons came chasing after them then they find they have a new sister. All that had been in one week. Piper was grieving and was pissed. If they had met Paige before hand when Prue was alive the circumstances would of probably been much different.

At the time Piper hated the idea of someone replacing Prue but she grew to love Paige just as she did and still does love Prue. Some part her wanted to agree with Paige but she wouldn't do that to her little sister. Prue wouldn't want that.

"Paige. I don't know if us going to the cemetery the other day is what has brought this on but I know for fact if you had met Prue she wouldn't want you to think like this and neither do we. What happened to Prue was unfortunate and devastating but I've come to accept that if it didn't happen then it would of happened sooner or later. Whether we like it or not when its our time to die its our time. It was Prue's time." Piper said lowering her gaze too before adding "That's not your fault Paige and it never will be." She said looking Paige directly in the eye.

She wasn't sure if she believed Piper seeming as it was Piper who took Prue's death the hardest and she didn't like Paige in the beginning and Paige knew it. However Piper had put a lot of conviction into her words and Paige felt compelled to believe her.

"I just sometimes wonder if I belong. If Prue were here a lot of things would be different." Paige stated.

"Honey if Prue were here a lot of things would be different. It would be the power of four instead of three and Leo, Cole and even Darryl would haft to deal with four crazy witches instead of three. But don't think for second because none of that happened that you don't belong. Your our sister and half or not adopted or not you always have been and always will be. We love you and nothing will change that. Grams loves mom loves and Prue definitely loves you and you wanna know why because her baby sister saved her other baby sisters and that's all a big sister ever wants to know that their little sisters are safe. Isn't that right Piper?" Phoebe said in soothing voice.

"Absolutely." Piper said with a kind smile.

"So I'm just being stupid?" Paige smiled with tears still flowing down her face.

"Pretty much." Piper said with chuckle.

This earned a laugh from Phoebe and Paige. The sisters sat there for moment just enjoying the moment before Phoebe pulled away.

"I haft to be up early tomorrow I'm going on the radio for a week and having bill board shots taken. Are you gonna be ok?" She asked Paige.

"Yeah I will be. Thanks you guys." She said smiling.

"Anytime." Piper said and kissed Paige on her forehead and leaving the room. Phoebe hugged her sister and did the same.

A little part of Paige felt that as her sisters they would be obliged to say that to make her feel better but ultimately she knew her sisters had meant what they said. They did love her. She hoped that Prue from beyond the grave did love her too.

She knew that her inferiority complex would never be gone not fully. There would always be some insecurity when it came to Prue Halliwell the super witch but for Paige it didn't seem as if she was just a perfect stranger anymore she was her sister even if she had met her or not.

The feeling finally made her feel at home. It finally made her feel like she belonged. That she wasn't just a replacement witch.

 _ **She was Paige Matthews but she was also a Halliwell.**_

Paige's tears at some point stopped. She finally put her head down and smiled before closing her eyes. Tomorrow she would focus on her craft and be inspired by the likes of her sisters. Tomorrow her life would be on track.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
